


Scharlachroter Stern

by AlessiaSaberi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Friendship, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaSaberi/pseuds/AlessiaSaberi
Summary: Ihren Entführern entkommen, von deren Schlägertypen verfolgt, ohne Erinnerungen an ihr Leben oder auch nur ihren Namen - so begegnet sie Bucky, der offensichtlich mehr über ihre Entführer weiß und ihr hilft ohne wirklich zu wissen, warum er das eigentlich tut. Immerhin will er nicht weiter auffallen. Niemandem.    ---    Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann nach Age of Ultron und vor Civil War, ein paar Kleinigkeiten hab ich geändert, soweit ich es für die Geschichte brauchte - oder einfach wollte...





	Scharlachroter Stern

"Ich liebe dich." 

Die Worte waren schneller draußen, als ich nachdenken konnte, und als mir bewusst wurde, was ich gesagt hatte, hob ich eine Hand an meine Lippen, als wolle ich diese drei Worte wieder zurückholen, ungeschehen machen, was ich gerade angerichtet hatte. Aber es war zu spät. Sie waren raus, ausgesprochen in einem unbedachten Moment, weil ich mich gerade so wohl gefühlt hatte und wir soviel Spaß gehabt hatten. Sein Blick verriet mir auch deutlich, dass er mich gehört hatte und nun überlegte, wie er antworten sollte.

Doch ich wusste bereits, was jetzt kommen würde.

"Es tut mir leid", wisperte ich und drehte mich um, um vor ihm zu flüchten. Clints Stimme, die meinen Namen rief, hallte mir noch in den Ohren, als ich in den Fahrstuhl stieg und auf den Knopf hämmerte, der mich auf die Etage bringen sollte, auf der mein Zimmer lag. Ich wollte alleine sein und selbst wenn er mich in meinem Zimmer suchen sollte, würde ich mich einfach hier einschließen. Zur Not würde ich meine Fähigkeiten benutzen, um Clint draußen zu halten.

Völlig neben mir stehend ging ich zu meinem Bett rüber und setzte mich. Dass ich diese Gefühle für den Schützen hatte, war mir schon seit einiger Zeit bewusst, doch ich hatte dies für mich behalten. Auch wenn sie es nie direkt zeigten, wussten wir doch alle, dass Clint und Natasha ein Paar waren. Dennoch war ich machtlos gegen diese verdammten Gefühle.

Nach dem Kampf in Sokovia war ich mit den Avengers nach Amerika gekommen mit dem Vorsatz ihnen zu helfen. Vielleicht wollte ich so zeigen, dass ich doch kein so schlechter Mensch war, wie es ihnen anfangs vorgekommen sein musste, vielleicht wollte ich auch den Ort verlassen, an dem ich meinen Bruder verloren hatte. Es hätte auch alles so einfach und gut sein können. Ich hatte mich gut eingelebt, machte gute Fortschritte beim Training und verstand mich ganz gut mit den anderen. Clint hatte sich sehr um mich gekümmert und wir waren Freunde geworden. Aber anstatt dass mir das reichte, musste ich ja noch weiter gehen und Gefühle für Clint entwickeln, die unsere Freundschaft gefährden konnten.

Seufzend streckte ich mich auf dem Bett aus und starrte an die Decke. Natürlich war mir bewusst, dass man Gefühle nicht lenken konnte, aber ich wünschte mir im Moment nichts sehnlicher, als dass es doch möglich war. Sie einfach ausschalten, wenn sie so unerwünscht waren, wie es meine Gefühle für Clint gerade waren. Was hätte ich dafür gegeben, wenn ich wenigstens meine Worte zurücknehmen konnte. Dass es mir an sich möglich war, wusste ich, doch bei Clint konnte ich das nicht einfach machen. Er mochte es ganz und gar nicht, wenn er und seine Gedanken manipuliert oder kontrolliert wurden, und ich hatte ihm versprochen meine Fähigkeiten nicht bei ihm anzuwenden, sollte es nicht unabdinglich sein, um mich oder die anderen zu schützen.

Ich drehte mich auf die Seite und mein Blick fiel auf ein Bild von Pietro und mir, das letzte Foto, welches wir gemeinsam aufgenommen hatten. Wie immer, wenn ich an meinen Bruder dachte, überkam mich Trauer und ich spürte einen dicken Kloß in meinem Hals. Eigentlich war Ablenkung von Clint eine gute Sache, aber dafür über Pietro nachzudenken und wieder einmal in mein Kissen zu weinen war nicht wirklich die Alternative, die ich gewählt hätte. Ich schluckte schwer und richtete mich auf, wobei ich doch einige Kraft brauchte, um mich von dem Foto abzuwenden. Immer noch vermisste ich Pietro, vermutlich würde sich das niemals ändern. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass der Schmerz über seinen Verlust irgendwann kleiner, dumpfer werden würde, so wie es war, wenn ich an unsere Eltern dachte. Dies war einfach nur noch ein ferner Schmerz, auch wenn mich der Gedanke an Rache nie losgelassen hatte, genau wie Pietro.

Wie schnell sich dann doch alles geändert hatte, hatte mich genauso verwundert wie ihn, aber ich konnte nicht sagen, dass ich unglücklich darüber war. Wäre Pietro hier bei mir gewesen, hätte ich jetzt jemanden zum Reden gehabt. Aber mit wem hätte ich hier schon über meine Gefühle reden können? Natasha war nett und ich mochte sie, aber sie wäre die letzte Person gewesen, der ich von meinen Gefühlen für Clint erzählt hätte. Zu Tony hatte ich ein eher distanziert-höfliches Verhältnis. Wir konnten miteinander reden und lachen, aber solch ein Thema hätte ich mit ihm niemals besprochen, genauso wenig wie mit Steve. Er war nett, keine Frage, und hatte auch stets ein offenes Ohr für sein Team, aber irgendwie wäre es mir peinlich gewesen mit ihm über meine Gefühle zu sprechen.

Seufzend fuhr ich mir durch die Haare und beschloss einen Spaziergang zu machen. Es dämmerte zwar bereits, aber das machte mir nichts aus. Immerhin konnte ich mich verteidigen und erkennen würde mich wohl auch niemand, schließlich war ich kein Captain America und auch keine Black Widow. Dennoch flocht ich meine Haare rasch ein und setzte mir schließlich ein Cap auf, um mich so doch ein wenig zu verstecken. Doch das Cap landete direkt wieder in meinem Schrank, als ich einen Blick in meinen Spiegel warf und erkannte, dass es ausgerechnet das schwarzrote Teil war, welches mir Clint vor einigen Wochen geschenkt hatte. Stattdessen nahm ich eine schwarze Mütze und setzte diese auf. Es war Herbst, da war eine Mütze auch in Ordnung. Nachdem ich mir meine kleine Tasche genommen hatte, verließ ich das Gebäude.

Die Straßen waren noch immer dicht gefüllt, aber niemand achtete auf mich. Die meisten Leute waren nun wohl auf dem Weg nach Hause nach einem anstrengenden Arbeitstag und mit ihren Gedanken bei ihrer Freizeitgestaltung. Einfach nur eine weitere Frau auf der Straße interessierte die Leute hier nicht. Vermutlich hätte ich auch nackt herumlaufen können und hätte nur zwei oder drei neugierige Blicke auf mich gezogen. Ich überlegte mir einen Kaffee zu holen und gerade, als ich mich dazu entschlossen hatte, rempelte mich jemand von hinten so heftig an, dass ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und wohl gestürzt wäre, hätte mich nicht ein Mann vor mir aufgefangen.

Dass etwas nicht stimmte, merkte ich, als weitere Hände nach mir griffen und ich plötzlich ein Stechen in meinem Arm spürte. Sofort wollte ich mich befreien und nach meinen Fähigkeiten greifen, aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich auf einmal so träge. Meine Gedanken schienen zu schwimmen, so als hätte ich Fieber, doch das war es gewiss nicht. Hätte mich der Mann vor mir nicht noch immer gehalten, wäre ich zusammen gesackt. Mein Sicht begann zu verschwimmen und ich bekam nur ein schwaches, irgendwie entrücktes "Was soll das?" über die Lippen, bevor es dunkel um mich herum wurde. Ein letzter Gedanke machte sich in mir breit, während mich die Ohnmacht übermannte, ein Gedanke, der mir bei vollem Bewusstsein Angst gemacht hätte, im Moment aber nur ein ferner, vager Schrecken war.

Hydra holte mich zurück.


End file.
